More Than A Memory
by NICK3LR3Y
Summary: Rory thought her relationship with Logan was perfect but what happens when someone from her past returns? ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

** Kay so I'm not a big fan of the whole Rory Logan Relationship so...I thought I'd shake things up. So Enjoy. Ooh and this is my first Fan Fic so be gentle.**

* * *

Logan: "Hey Ace I'm going to be gone for a few weeks. Going out of town with my dad." 

Rory: "Logan…Do you have to go?"

Logan: "Believe me I would much rather be here with you than in London with my dad. But there is no possible way of getting out of this business trip. Sorry Ace."

Rory: "Well I'll miss you. When are you leaving?"

Logan: "Uh…Tonight actually. "

Rory: "What?! When?"

Logan: "In a couple of hours actually. I still have to pack."

Rory: "And you thought of barely telling me now?! "

Logan: "Well my dad barely told me about it today. Look I have to finish packing. I'll call you as soon as we land. Ok? I love you."

Rory: "Ok. I love you too." Logan leans in to kiss her.

Logan: "I'll see you in a couple of weeks. Bye"

Rory: "Bye"

* * *

Cue to Jess. He's sitting and reading through yet another novel that was left at his desk at Truncheon Books. "Wow…this is total crap." he thought to himself. Just then in walks Ian (I have no idea what the other guys names were so…yeah) 

Ian: "Hey hot off the presses." And hands him a copy of a book.

Jess: "Wow. It's finally done. "

Ian: "Yep. Your book is ready. Now what are you going to do with it?"

Jess: "I don't know. I guess I'll take it to a few bookstores and see if they'll sell a few copies. Plus we'll sell it here. I guess we'll see how good it'll do. Wow I can't believe it's done. I gotta go. I'll see you guys in a couple of days."

Ian: "Wait. Where are you going?"

Jess: "Stars Hollow."

* * *

The next day. Rory walks into the Dragon Fly looking for her mom. Sookie sees her and yells "Rory!! Hey when did you get here?" and gives her a big hug. 

Rory: "Oh just today. Do you know where my mom is?"

Sookie: "Oh yeah she went to go run some errands. She should be back in a few. Do you want me to tell her you're here?"

Rory: "No I want to surprise her. I'll just go wait for her at home."

Sookie: "It was really great seeing you. You have to come back more often. We all miss you."

Rory: "I will. School's just been keeping me really busy lately. Well I'll see you later."

Rory gets back in her car and drives to her mom's house. She grabs her stuff and puts it in her old room. "Hmm... I really miss being here. I don't know why I don't come home more often. Oh yeah it because I have to keep an eye on Logan and his friends when they go on they're drunken bar crawls. I'm getting so tired of it. Oh well what am I going to do I love him. Don't I?" She thinks to herself.

* * *

She decides to go for a walk to clear her head. But little does she know she's going to run into an old friend. An event that just might change her life around. 

Luke was hard at work when he hears the door to his diner open. "Just take a seat and I'll be right with you."

Mystery Person: "Ok. I'm in no hurry."

Luke: "Hey. When did you get here? It's been a long time."

MP: "Yeah it has."

Luke: "Well I better get back to work. It was really good seeing you Rory." (Ha-ha. I bet you thought it was going to be Jess right?)

Rory: "Yeah it was. I'm really sorry about how things ended with you and my mom. I really thought things were going good with you guys."

Luke: "oh it's ok. I guess it just wasn't meant to happen. Things are good though. I have April in my life and that's enough for me right now."

Rory: "Well I'm glad things are going good for you. I'll see you around Luke."

Luke: "Yeah. Hey don't be a stranger. I miss having you around."

Rory: "I won't. I missed you too. Bye"

As Rory walks outside she runs into somebody. "Oh I'm so sorry. I didn't see you."

Mystery Person: "Oh its ok. I wasn't really paying attention either. Rory?"

Rory: "Hey. I uh…I better go."

MP: "Rory" Chasing after her. "I'm really sorry."

Rory: "Jess you just took off and never tried to contact me. Then you come back tell me you love me and drive away. How am I supposed to act?"

Jess: "I know and I'm really sorry. Please just let me explain."

Rory: "Look I really have to go."

Jess: "Rory just please meet me tonight. I really want to talk to you. Please."

Rory: "I don't know…"

Jess: "Please Rory."

Rory: "Ok. Where?"

Jess: "Ok Good. How about at Luke's? I'm sure it won't be that busy. So we can have some privacy."

Rory: "What time?"

Jess: "Is 9 fine with you?"

Rory: "I guess."

Jess: "Great I'll see you then."

* * *

Jess walked into Luke's. Luke heard the door open once again so he looked up. "Jess when did you get here?" 

Jess: "Just today."

Luke: "Wow. How have you been?"

Jess: "Good. Really good actually."

Luke: "Why don't you have a seat. I really want to catch up, but I'm shorthanded and it's the lunch rush."

Jess: "Alright. Wait do you need help?"

Luke: "That would be great, but are you sure?"

Jess: "Yeah it'll be like old times."

Luke: "Well ok. Take this to table 5."

Jess: "Will do."

Jess helped for about an hour and a half when finally the lunch rush ended. Lane walked in. "Hey Luke. How was the lunch rush? Jess? What are you doing back?"

Jess: "Well hello to you too. I came to visit Luke."

Lane: "Right?"

Luke: "Lane I'm going to take a quick break. I'll be back in a bit."

Lane: "ok."

Luke and Jess head upstairs to the apartment. "Jess you want anything to drink"

Jess: "No I'm ok."

Luke: "So what brings you back to Stars Hallow?"

Jess: "This" and hands him a copy of his book.

Luke: "Hey. You got a book published?"

Jess: "Heh... Yeah. A couple of friends and I started a bookstore/art gallery/publishing company called Truncheon Books."

Luke: "Jess it sounds like you're doing really well. That's great."

Jess: "Yeah I am. But what about you? How are things going with you?"

Luke: "Well Lorelei and I aren't together anymore."

Jess: "What? What happened? Last I heard you guys were getting married."

Luke: "Well it was a lot of things, but I think it was mostly because I found out I had a daughter and I didn't tell Lor."

Jess: "What? You have a daughter?"

Luke: "Yeah. April. She's an amazing girl. Really smart. She should be back from school at 3."

Jess: "Wait she lives here"

Luke: "Yeah."

Jess: "Wow I really missed a lot."

Luke: "Yeah. How long are you going to be here?"

Jess: "I don't know maybe a few days."

Luke: "Do you have a place to stay? Because you can stay here if you want."

Jess: "Really that would be great."

Luke: "Yeah the couch is all yours."

Jess: "Thanks."


	2. Chapter 2

Rory headed back to her moms house. Thinking "Man why did he have to come back? And why did I have to agree to meet him tonight? What else could happen?" She walks inside and plops on the couch. Just then her cell starts to ring. "Hello?"

Mystery person: "Hey. How are you?"

Rory: "Hey Lane. I'm doing good and you?"

Lane: "Really well. I uh... have some news."

Rory: "Really? What is it?"

Lane: " Uh… Jess is back in town."

Rory: "Yeah. I know. I saw him earlier."

Lane: "Really? Where?"

Rory: "By Luke's."

Lane: " Wait you're in Stars Hallow and you didn't tell me."

Rory: " Oh I'm sorry. I meant to call you, but I saw Jess and I was just in complete shock. I'm sorry."

Lane: " No its totally understandable. I wonder why he's here."

Rory: "I have no idea."

Lane: "Well I better go back to work. Call me later?"

Rory: "Yeah totally."

* * *

Rory decided to take another trip to the Dragon Fly to see if her mom was back. She hoped in her car and drove to the Dragon Fly. She saw her mom pull up to the Dragon Fly so she pulled up beside her. She jumped out of her car and said," Hey Mom."

Lorelei: "Hey. When did you get here?"

Rory: "A couple of hours ago. I came by earlier but you weren't here. You were running errands or something."

Lor: "Yeah. Well how long are you here for?"

Rory: "A couple of weeks if that's okay with you."

Lor: "Of course. Why so long? What happened?"

Rory: "Well Logan went to London with his dad and I didn't want to be left alone in that big apartment. Besides I thought it was time for me to come back for a while."

Lor: "Well I'm happy to have you. I'm sure your dad will be glad to see you too. Have you called him yet?"

Rory: "No not yet. I figured I'd see him at dinner right?"

Lor: "Yeah just about every night."

Rory: "Uh…Mom? I kinda went and saw Luke today."

Lor: "Oh… Well how is he doing?"

Rory: "Good I guess. He told me to keep in touch."

Lor: " Oh well that's good."

Rory: "There's something else."

Lor: "What?"

Rory: "Jess is back."

Lor: "What? Why?"

Rory: "I don't know? He wants to meet with me tonight. To talk."

Lor: "You said no right?"

Rory: " Not really. I told him I'd meet him tonight at Luke's."

Lor: "ok well hopefully it goes ok."

Rory: "Yeah."

* * *

It was 9 time for Rory to go meet Jess. She couldn't believe how fast the day went and still no calls from Logan. She walked into Luke's but didn't see Jess. She sat at a table in the corner and waited for him. Luke walked up to her and asked, "Hey back so soon."

Rory: "Yeah. I'm supposed to meet Jess."

Luke: "Oh really. Well he should be down in a minute. He's helping April with her English homework. I was wondering why he changed."

Rory: "Really he's helping April. That's really sweet of him."

Luke: "He's changed a lot. I'll go tell him you're here."

Luke walks upstairs. "Hey Jess. Rory's here for you."

Jess: "Oh its 9 already. Well April I'm going to go talk to an old friend, but if you get stuck just come down stairs and I'll help you ok?"

April: "Ok. Thanks for the help."

* * *

Jess walks down stairs and sees Rory. "Man I forgot how beautiful she was. Why was I so stupid?" He walked toward the table. "Hey. Wow you made it. I wasn't sure you were going to come. I'm glad."

Rory: "Well you said you wanted to talk so…"

Jess: "Well you get right down to business don't you. I know I left things on really bad terms and I'm sorry. Things just got really bad for me. I was going to have to repeat my senior year which sucks. If I didn't graduate Luke wasn't going to let me stay with him. Those were our terms. I had to go to school and graduate otherwise I had to leave."

Rory: " I'm sure he wouldn't have kicked you out. He would've understood. I would've understood. You didn't even try to explain anything to me. You just acted like nothing was wrong. Then at Lane's first gig you really hurt me and you just left."

Jess: "I know. I'm really sorry. I was jerk and I was being stupid. I didn't realize how much I was hurting you. You deserved better. I think that's partly why I left. You deserved better. You going to be starting Yale and I was stuck in High School. I wanted you to be happy and it wasn't going to be with me."

Rory: "How did you know I wasn't already happy? I loved you. It didn't matter whether or not you were going to graduate. I loved you and that was all that mattered."

Jess: "I don't know I guess I was confused. I mean I had just met my dad, a man that I had never seen in my life. Things were just going bad. I am truly sorry. I've changed. I really have. I just hope you'll let me show you."

Rory: "I don't know Jess. I'm with Logan and things are going really good for us. (a total lie)"

Jess: "If anything I want us to be friends. I'm not expecting anything more."

Rory: "I don't know if I can do that."

Jess: "Well just think about it. Please?"

Rory: "Okay."

Jess: "Oh and here." He handed her a copy of his book.

Rory: "What's this? I didn't know you wrote a book."

Jess: "Uh.. Yeah."

Rory: "Thanks. Well I guess I better be going."

Jess: "Oh…yeah. Maybe we can do this again? I'll be staying here. At Luke's."

Rory: "Yeah maybe." And she walks out the door.

* * *

Rory drove back to her mom's thinking "Well that wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. He does seem to have changed a lot. But it's Jess. I just can't forget how things ended." She walked inside with her mom and dad waiting for her. Lor: "So how did it go?"

Rory: "Actually pretty good. It was strange. Well I'm going to bed. Long drive and I'm beat. Good night."

Lor and Chris: "Good night."

Rory got changed and ready for bed when her phone started to ring. She looked to see who it was… Logan. "Hello?"

Logan: "Hey Ace."

Rory: "Hey Logan. I've been waiting to hear from you all day. How was your flight?"

Logan: "It was long and very tiring. So what did you do today?"

Rory: "Well I came to Stars Hollow to see my mom. I haven't been here in a while. I'm probably going to stay here for a while. Until you come back anyways."

Logan: "Why?"

Rory: "I don't know. I just felt weird being in our apartment by myself."

Logan: "Aww…Ace. I love you and I miss you."

Rory: "I miss you too."

Logan: "Well it's probably late over there so I'll let you get to sleep. Ok. Good Night."

Rory: "Good Night. Call me tomorrow?"

Logan: "I will." And they hung up.

Rory was about to go to bed when she saw Jess' book on her nightstand. She picked it and began to read it. She read the liner and it read : This book is dedicated to the first real love in my life Rory. Her jaw dropped. "What? No I had to have imagined that. I'm just really tired." But she looked again and sure enough it was dedicated to her. Could he really have still been thinking about her after all these years? "No" she thought, but she continued to read the book. It was a mixture of short stories and poems. "wow" she thought "He's really good." Before she knew it she finished the entire book. She looked at the clock and it was already 3 am. "I better get to bed." She thought. She turned off the light and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

DiScLaImEr: I dOn'T oWn GiLmOrE GiRls Or WelL aNyThInG

* * *

Rory woke up and looked at the clock. "Its noon already." So she got up, took a shower, and got ready. Her mom was already at work so she decided to go to Luke's for breakfast. "Its just breakfast she thought. I'm not going there to see Jess." She kept telling herself on the way to Luke's. She walked in and took a seat at a table near the door. Luke walked up to her and said, "Hey. What can I get you today?"

Rory: "A cheeseburger and fries."

Luke: "Alright I'll be back with your order."

Rory: "Thanks Luke."

Luke: "No problem." And he walked to the kitchen.

* * *

Rory pulled Jess' book out of her purse and began to read it again. Just then someone asked "Anyone sitting there?" 

Rory looked up and saw Jess standing in front of her. "Oh no go ahead."

Jess sat down and said "good book huh?"

Rory: "Yeah it is." She smiled at him.

Jess: "So… I guess you saw the liner?"

Rory: "Yeah. No ones ever dedicated a book to me before"

Jess: "Yeah. I'm sure it won't be the last one."

Rory blushed. "So what are you up to today?"

Jess: "I don't know. What are going to do today?"

Rory: "I don't know either."

Jess: "You want to go on a little road trip?"

Rory: "Where?"

Jess: "New York."

Rory: "I don't know. My mom might wonder where I am."

Jess: "Come on it'll be fun."

Rory: "Well…Ok."

* * *

They got into Jess' car and they were off. He looked at her "Man she's still so beautiful." And looked back at the road. Rory thought "What am I doing? Going to New York with Jess. Am I crazy. Well he does want to be friends and he does seem to have changed. I guess I should give him the benefit of the doubt." 

Jess: "What are you thinking?"

Rory: "What?"

Jess: "What are you thinking about?"

Rory: "I don't know. How weird this situation is."

Jess: "Why is it weird?"

Rory: "I don't know Jess. Maybe the fact that you keep leaving me out of nowhere and then showing up like nothing happened."

Jess: "I know and I'm really sorry. "

Rory: "I know. And I do kind of forgive you. It's just…"

Jess: "What?"

Rory: "How do I know you won't leave again?"

Jess: "I don't know. I mean I live in Philadelphia now and you're in Boston."

Rory: "I just don't want to get attached to you again and you leave." (Why am I telling him these things?)

Jess: "Well eventually you'll have to go back to Boston, but I'll go visit you and you can come to Philadelphia. I'll stay in touch I promise. I won't mess up this time."

Rory: "I believe you."

* * *

They sat in silence until they finally made it to New York. They decided to park their car and walk through New York. Jess asked, "So…Where to? " 

Rory: "I don't know. This was kind of your idea."

Jess: "How about we go check out that record store I showed you when you first came to visit me? Then we could play it by ear."

Rory: "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

They walked toward the subway and boarded the subway car. Jess asked: "So how's Yale going?" 

Rory: "Oh it's going ok. I'm going to start an internship at a newspaper next month."

Jess: "That's awesome. I'm happy for you. I'm glad schools going good for you."

Rory: "What about you? What have you been doing in Philadelphia?"

Jess: "A couple of friends and I opened up a bookstore called Truncheon Books. It's kind of also an art gallery and publishing house."

Rory: "Wow that's awesome. I'm glad you're doing so well."

Jess: "Yeah things are going really good right now. Even better now."

Rory smiles at him. "You know I'd really like to see your shop."

Jess: "You should stop by Philadelphia sometime. I'd love to show you around."

Rory: "I'd like that. You know I'm on a break right now. I have a couple of weeks off. I was just going to stay in Stars Hollow. Maybe I'll stop by."

Jess: "Yeah. I'm probably going to leave in a few days. You could come with me. I mean if you wanted."

Rory: "I don't know I'll have to think about it."

Jess: "Ok. Well this is our stop." And they get up to leave the subway car.

* * *

They walked a few blocks until they reached the record store. "You know what? Why don't we go check out this awesome book store I found the last time I was here. I'm sure you'd much rather go look at books than records right?" 

Rory: "Yeah. Let's go."

As they walked to the bookstore Jess asked "So this Logan guy. Does he treat you good?"

Rory: "Uh…Yeah."

Jess: "Hmm… you don't seem so sure. Well what's he like?"

Rory: "Uh… Well he's really smart, fun to hang out well sometimes."

Jess: "Why only sometimes?"

Rory: "Well sometimes he and his friends get a little out of hand when they're drinking. But I mean they're just having fun. I guess I can be uptight sometimes."

Jess: "You're not uptight. Oh well we're here."

* * *

They walked into the bookstore. Jess walked up to the cashier and asked for the manager. He talked to him for a while and walked up to Rory looking pretty happy. "What's got you so happy?" 

Jess: "Well the manager agreed to sell a couple of copies of my books here."

Rory: "Wow that's awesome."

Jess: "Yeah. Did you find anything?"

Rory: "Not yet. Well maybe."

Jess: "Well what is it?"

Rory: "You'll see." She walks up to the counter and buys a copy of his book.

Jess: "Hey what are you doing? I already gave you a copy."

Rory: "Well I wanted to contribute to your sales."

Jess: "You didn't have to do that. But thanks."

Rory: "No problem. Besides its really good."

Jess: "So now where to?"

Rory: "I don't know? You're the New York expert. What would be fun?"

Jess: "I don't know. We could catch a show at club or something. Or take a walk in the park and get something to eat."

Rory: "Yeah let's go to the park."

Jess: "ok the park it is." The walk towards Central Park.

Rory: "So…I'm really glad I came with you."

Jess: "Me too. I wasn't sure you would. I didn't think you'd even talk to me."

Rory: "I almost didn't"

Jess: "What changed your mind?"

Rory: "I don't know. Just being with you. I realized you had changed. You're not the guy that started fights, stole things, or just didn't care what people thought about him. You've changed for the better and I'm glad. I'm happy for you."

Jess: "Thanks. It took a lot of time and some soul searching but I finally realized I needed to change."

* * *

They walked and talked for a couple of hours. They talked about life, what's been going on since they last seen each other, pretty much everything. They finally stopped to eat at a pizza parlor. They ordered and grabbed a table. 

Rory: "So…about the liner in your book? Was I really the first real love in your life?"

Jess gets flustered. "Well yeah you were well still are." Jess looks down at the table when he says this.

Rory: "What? You mean you still…."

Jess: "Yeah Rory I still love you."

Rory: "Wow…I…uh don't know what to say."

Jess: "You don't have to say anything. I mean I understand a lot has happened. I'm not expecting any-.." Is cut off by Rory's lips meeting his.

Rory: "Wow I can't believe I just did that."

Jess: "Me neither. So what does this mean?"

Rory: "I don't know. I'm just so confused."

Jess: "You don't regret it do you?"

Rory: "I…uh…" She thinks do I still care about him? I can't I'm with Logan. What should I do?

Jess: "Its ok I understand. Uh…Well let's just pay and head back to Stars Hollow." He turned and started to head for the door.

Rory: "Jess wait. I still love you too."

Jess turns around "Wait what did you say?"

Rory: "I said I still love you. I think that I always have."

Jess: "Really?"

Rory: "Yeah. There's one problem though."

Jess: "What?"

Rory: "Logan." Just as she said his name her phone rang and sure enough it was Logan. "Crap. It's him."

Jess: "Well what are you going to tell him?"

Rory: "I don't know. I mean I love him and he's done a lot for me. I'm so confused. Why does this always happen to me?"

Jess: "I'm sorry. I keep putting you in these situations but I can't help what I feel. Let's just head back to my car."

Rory: "We probably should. I'm really glad we did this."

Jess: "Me too. Well let's go." And they walked back to Jess' car.

Rory's cell starts to ring again. "I have to take this." Jess lowers the music in the car.

"Hello?"

Logan: "Hey Ace."

Rory: "Hey Logan. How's London?

Logan: "It's ok. I've pretty much just been going to meetings with my dad. Pretty boring stuff. I wish I was there with you. I miss you Ace."

Rory: "I...Uh…I miss you too"

Logan: "What's wrong?"

Rory: "Oh. Nothing I'm just kind of tired. I had a long day."

Logan: "Oh. What did you do?"

Rory: "I helped my mom at the Dragon Fly."

Logan: "Oh. Well maybe I should let you go to bed. I'll try to call you earlier tomorrow. Ok?"

Rory: "Ok. Bye."

Logan: "Bye." And they hang up. Jess looks over at Rory and shakes his head in disbelief.

Rory: 'What?"

Jess: "Nothing. It's nothing. We're almost there."

* * *

When they get to Stars Hollow he just drops her off. No good night, no bye, nothing. He drives back to Luke's, heads upstairs and goes to bed. He didn't want to deal with anyone. 

Rory just stood there and watched Jess leave. She knew he was upset and why he was upset. She just couldn't tell Logan yet. She wasn't even sure if she wanted to be with Jess. Sure she loved him but she just didn't want to get hurt again. She needed to make a decision it wasn't fair to any of them. She walked inside and went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Lorelei walked into Rory's room. "Rory, wake up. Hey Wake up."

Rory opens her eyes and sees her mom standing over her. "What?"

Lorelei: "Where were you yesterday? I thought you would stop by the Dragon Fly."

Rory: "I was…uh…I was with Lane. We hung out all day

Lorelei: "Oh…well I'm glad you had fun. What are your plans for today?"

Rory: "I don't know. Maybe go check out the bookstore. See what new books they have."

Lorelei: "You and your books. Well stop by the Dragon Fly later ok. Maybe we could get lunch or something."

Rory: "Yeah. I'll stop by around 2?"

Lorelei: "Ok see you then. I better go. Bye."

Rory: "Bye."

* * *

Rory got up, showered and got dressed. She decided to go visit Lane. She got in her car and drove to Lane's. Lane answered the door. "Hey."

Rory: "Hey."

Lane: "I was just about to leave for work."

Rory: "Oh…Ok. Well I just thought I'd stop by to see what you were doing. Well call me later."

Lane: "Wait. What's wrong?"

Rory: "Nothing. Well…"

Lane: "Ok something's up so you gotta spill. Why don't you walk me to work."

Rory: "Ok."

Lane: "So what happened with Jess?"

Rory: "Well we talked Luke's. He apologized for everything that happened. He told me about how things were going for him. Oh and he gave me a copy of a book he wrote."

Lane: "He wrote a book?"

Rory: "Yeah and its dedicated to me."

Lane: "Wow!"

Rory: "Yeah. Yesterday I went with him to New York. We talked some more and I asked him about the dedication in his book."

Lane: "Well Naturally. What did he say?"

Rory: "That he still loves me."

Lane: "Wait. He still loves you? What did you say?"

Rory: "I didn't know what to say. But I did kind of kiss him."

Lane: "What?! You kissed him? So does this mean you still love him?"

Rory: "Well I still kind of do, but Logan. I love him too. I don't know I'm just so confused. And now Jess is mad at me."

Lane: "Why?"

Rory: "Well I had just told him I still loved him and Logan called. He had asked what I did that day and I told him I was helping my mom. I didn't mention Jess at all."

Lane: "Rory what are you going to do?"

Rory: "I don't know. This is just so confusing. I care about them both."

Lane: "Well who do you love more?"

Rory: "I don't know."

Lane: "Yes you do. Who do you see yourself with?"

Rory: "I really don't know."

Lane: "Come on Rory."

Rory: "Jess. I mean he's seems to have really changed and I don't know things just feel right with him."

Lane: "See. I told you."

Rory: "But he hates me. Well he's mad at me."

Lane: "Well that's understandable. You hurt his feelings. You just have to end things with Logan."

Rory:" I don't know if I can. He's done so much for me."

Lane: "Well you have to make a decision."

Rory: "I know."

Lane: "Well I better go to work. Call me later ok."

Rory: "Ok. Bye."

* * *

She walks into Weston's for a cup of coffee and a pastry. When she goes to sit at a table she sees Jess. He looks up and sees her. She was half expecting him to runaway like he had done before, but he didn't he just continued reading his book. She wanted to walk up to him, but she couldn't. She just grabbed her stuff and left. She walked into the bookstore and looked around. Jess walked into the bookstore to talk to the owner about selling his book. He asked for the owner and waited for him. He talked to him for 15 minutes when Rory walked up to the cash register to pay for a couple of books. He saw her, but he kept on talking to the owner. He finished his pitch and was about to leave when Rory stopped him. "Jess. Are just going to keep avoiding me?"

Jess: "Well…I don't know. Have you made up your mind yet? Have you made a choice?"

Rory: "Well not exactly. But it's not that simple."

Jess: "But it is. Either you want to be with him or you want to be with me."

Rory: "But it's just…."

Jess: "Look don't talk to me until you make up your mind." And he starts to walk away. "Oh yeah and I'm leaving today at 5" And walks into Luke's.

Rory just stands there. "What should I do?" She walks home and plops on her bed. She looks at her clock. It's already 2:30. She remembered she had to meet her mom for lunch. So she got in her car and drove to the Dragon Fly. Lorelei was waiting for her in the dinning room. "Hey Rory."

Rory: "Hey mom. Sorry I'm late."

Lorelei: "Its ok I was running late too."

They ordered their food and talked about school and Logan. "So how are things going with you and Logan?"

Rory: "I don't know. Okay I guess."

Lorelei: "What's going on?"

Rory: "I don't know. Sometimes I feel like things are just not working out. I get tired of baby-sitting him and his friends when they go drinking. And worrying about the stupid things he and his friends do. I don't know. Then there's Jess. I'm just so confused."

Lorelei: "Wait what about Jess?"

Rory: "Well he and I have been getting close lately and he told me he still loved me. I mean he dedicated his book to me. Yesterday we went to New York and being with him these feelings just came back. Mom I'm so confused."

Lorelei: "Well do you love him?"

Rory: "Yeah, but I also love Logan."

Lorelei: "Well kid I don't know what to tell you. Just follow your heart."

Rory: "Thanks mom. Man it's already 4:30. I have to go. I might be gone for a few days, but I'll call you."

Lorelei: "Wait where are you going?"

Rory: "I'm following my heart."

* * *

Rory races home throws clothes into her suitcase. She grabs what she needs from the bathroom and throws them into her suitcase. She checks her watch again. 4:45. She races to her car and drives to Luke's. She runs inside and sees Luke. "Where's Jess?"

Luke: "He just left."

Rory: "ooh." Tears well up in her eyes and she walks outside to her car. "I can't believe I missed him. I'm so stupid"

* * *

Just then she sees Jess' car parked in front of Gypsy's. She jumps out of her car grabs her suitcase and runs to Jess' car. He was just about to leave when he saw Rory in his rearview mirror. He got out of his car and he was met by a kiss from Rory. "I love you and I want to be with you."

Jess: "Are you sure? Because…" He was silenced by another kiss. "I love you too. What's with the suitcase?"

Rory: "I'm going with you."

Jess: "Well let's go."

He puts her suitcase in the trunk and opens her door to let her in the car. Jess looks at Rory. "Man I love you."

Rory: "I love you too."

They're on their way to Philadelphia. "So what made you decide to come with me?"

Rory: "I don't know? It was kind of a spur of the moment decision."

Jess: "What's your mom going to say?"

Rory: "Well she told me to follow my heart and that's what I'm doing so she'll just have to deal with the decision I guess."


	5. Chapter 5

So sorry for the delay. I was super busy. But here's a post. Finally.

* * *

And they were off. On their way to Philadelphia. They had a 6 or 7 hour drive ahead of them. (Totally guessing) Jess looked at Rory. "Are you sure about this? I mean what about school?" 

Rory: "Of course I'm sure. I don't start school for another week and a half. Don't worry. I'll come back in time for school. Why? Don't you want me to come with you?"

Jess: "Of course I do. I just wanted to make sure you were sure about everything."

Rory: "Well I am. So you're stuck with me."

Jess: "I wouldn't have it any other way."

They continued to talk for the next few hours. They didn't get to Philadelphia until midnight. They finally stopped in front of Truncheon Books. Jess said, "Well this is it. Truncheon Books. I live in an apartment not too far from here. I'll bring you by here tomorrow."

* * *

They drove to Jess' apartment. Jess grabbed his bag and Rory's and carried them up to his apartment with Rory close behind. He stopped in front of his door and unlocked it to let Rory in. "Well this is it. I know it's not much, but it's mine." 

Rory: "It's nice. I really like it."

Jess: "Well let me give you the tour. This is the living room, the kitchen's in there. Bedroom's down the hall and bathroom is across from that. Here let me take your stuff to the room."

He grabbed her bags and they walked to his bedroom. "Well this is my room. You can put your stuff in the closet for now. Uh…did you want to go to bed? It is pretty late."

Rory: "Yeah. I'll go change in the bathroom. I'll be right back." She grabbed a tank top and some pajama bottoms and walked to the bathroom.

Jess changed as well and grabbed some blankets and a pillow for him. He was about to walk out to the living room when Rory stopped him. "Where are you going with that?"

Jess: "Oh. Well I was going to let you take the bed and I'd sleep on the couch."

Rory: "You don't have to sleep on the couch."

Jess: "Well you're my guest and I don't want you sleeping on the couch."

Rory: "Jess. Your bed is big enough for the both of us. Come here." And she grabbed his hand and took him to the bed.

* * *

AN: I know super short right. Sorry about that. I should have another chapter up tomorrow. Well today since it's 1 am and I'm off to bed.  



End file.
